


Love is for Losers

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Road Trips, Sassy Peter Hale, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: Stiles makes his way to DC with the help of Peter, not Lydia. Lots of shenanigans will ensue and maybe, if they are lucky, so will love.





	Love is for Losers

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had no idea that the creature at the end of 6b was called the Anuk-Ite and just 6b was so bad okay? I find it hilarious it even had a name.  
> 2\. I have a lot of fun plans for this thing. Let's see if I follow through.

“What do you mean you can’t go?” Stiles half shouted at the phone. He was in the local shopping mall grabbing some items that were on his college packing list, and some that were not like video games.

  
“Jackson and I have just reconnected. I have to figure out my own college plans. I can’t gallivant across the country like I thought I could.” Lydia said in a flippant tone. He could just imagine her flipping her strawberry blond hair in the way that she did when saying those words.

  
“Well, you could have told me earlier. I had plans.” Stiles grumbled. He was sorting through various comic book themed shirts.

  
He and Lydia broke up after the whole hunters and Anuk-Ite and hunter debacle. It was probably the most relaxed and mature break up that had ever occurred in the history of break ups. Stiles had just come back from the Ghost Rider debacle and was heading off to the east coast. Their relationship never really had a shot to even form before it was nipped in the bud, and to be honest Stiles was fine with that. Sure, she was the girl he pined over for years, but now he was ready to move on just like he was ready to move on from Beacon Hills.

  
He wished Jackson had never shown up. Not because it meant he and Lydia were no longer an item, Stiles could cope with that since Jackson and her were like the closest to actual soul mates there were, but because it meant a wrench in his summer plans. A giant sized wrench that meant he would have to stay in Beacon Hills for several weeks longer than he would have liked.

  
She sighed, “I know. I’m the worst. I’ll make it up to you? Movie marathon on Monday?”

  
He found a Daredevil shirt that looked awesome and pulled it off the rack, adjusting the phone to his ear, “Yeah, that sounds good. You’re bringing the snacks. Jackson can come too.”

  
He could almost here the smile in her voice, “You’re the best. See you then.”

  
The line went dead.

  
Stiles looked at the black shirt. Daredevil in his classic red was jumping off a rooftop. The words ‘Man Without Fear” were scrawled across it. Stiles smiled. He definitely had fears, but a lot less of them since all of the ordeals he had been through.

  
He was checking out when he got a text from Scott about some creatures that were causing mayhem in the reserve. Really, he wished that Beacon Hills problems would deal with themselves, or that at the very least Scott and Deaton would handle them by themselves, but that was too much to hope for apparently. Soon though, they would have to learn how to fend for themselves. Scott would most likely rely on Mason but hopefully that kid had a backbone and would not be pushed around. Sometimes they needed to just be regular teenagers. Stiles reluctantly shot Scott a message back that he would help later tonight when he could. He would go to Derek’s old loft and consult with Peter, with any luck the two of them could figure out what was causing trouble and put an end to it before it got out of hand.

* * *

  
It was silent in the loft. Stiles and Peter were both on their laptops looking at various ways to deal with pixies of all things. Stiles didn’t mind the quiet. The two of them had begun to get along in recent months, and so silence between them wasn’t awkward or weird, but rather comfortable. He had a long day of summer classes to make up for the ones he had missed while with the Ghost Riders and a lot on his mind. He didn’t mind just doing this research for the pack and heading home to sleep.

  
Peter was dressed in fitting jeans and a blue v-neck that really complimented his eyes. Not that Stiles noticed things like that about him because he definitely didn’t.  
Then Peter made a noise that was something like a snort, except Peter was too high affluent to ever admit it was a snort.

“What?” Stiles asked.

  
Peter looked across the table at Stiles, “Some woman handcuffed herself to the Twitter offices because she got banned for spewing her hateful none sense. Apparently she is addlepated enough to think anyone cares.”

  
Stiles laughed, “You would use a word like addlepated.” He leaned back in his chair, “I wish they’d just ban me from social media. I would finally stop going on it and not lose what’s left of my mind.”

  
“You would miss the memes too much.”

  
Stiles hummed in agreement. For a guy who had been in a coma for six years Peter took to technology and social media better than most of the pack. It was another reason they began to bond. Stiles got a kick out of politics sometimes. It had really only started recently, especially after getting into Georgetown and just the state of the world in general, but he did find a lot of interesting. He would send Peter political memes all the time and Peter would send some to him. No one else in the pack really cared, or at least, Stiles never felt like anyone cared, but Peter would always respond quickly and sometimes send snarky commentary.

  
“How else would I send you an almost lewd of Jared Kushner?”

  
Peter gave an unamused look,“Please do not remind me of that.”

  
Stiles laughed, “You love it.” He closed his laptop deciding that a break from research was in order, “When I go to Washington these are going to increase.”

  
“So what you’re telling me is I’m going to have to block you from my phone. When will you be leaving again? Next week, correct?” Peter asked in his deadpan and snarky sort of way.

  
Stiles shook his head, “Actually, now that Lydia isn’t going, I am leaving sometime in August. Doing it all by myself just didn’t sound that fun. I am just going to go straight through in August closer to my move in date. Not going to make as many wacky stops.” He said. He was trying to not sound bummed about it but it was hard. He had been looking forward to one last hurrah with his high school friend. He was also looking forward to seeing some cool places along the way. He was still excited about school and he was glad he had more time with Scott and the others, but was looking forward to just getting out of here as soon as possible. He understood why Lydia changed plans, but he was still down about it.

  
He looked over at Peter who didn’t seem convinced. Damn werewolf senses.

  
“So, everyone bailed on your road trip plans? You are going to make the trip to Georgetown yourself?” Peter asked as they were finishing looking over the research for the newest threat to Beacon Hills. A group of pixies had tried to cause trouble for the pack. Luckily, from Stiles could tell they would not be that big of a threat. At least not compared to everything else the pack had dealt with in the past.

  
“Well, Lydia was going to but then Jackson came back in the picture and let’s face it, the two of them are as close to soul mates as possible.” He replied.

  
Peter didn’t look phased by any of these revelations. He looked as though he expected it all to have happened from the beginning, “The kanima ordeal did make it clear they had strong feelings for each other.”

  
“Yeah, anyways, she’s not going anymore and Scott refuses to leave Beacon Hills because it might explode or something without the Alpha being there for two weeks so I am riding solo.” He tried to not sound bitter when he brought up Scott, he really did, but he knew that tone still seeped in when he talked about his friend. It just couldn’t be helped.

“Can I go with you?”

  
Stiles head whipped around. He almost sputtered out a cough, “What?”

  
Peter leaned forward. A devious smile on his lips. It reminded Stiles of the night in the garage when Peter had asked him if he wanted the bite. He had this look of actual respect in his eyes. “I’d like to go on a road trip with you Stiles.”

  
“You really want to go road tripping with me?” Stiles asked, surprised. The pack had been really distant of him as of late, mostly due to the fact that the pack did not resemble the pack that started all of this at all. Malia had finally gone to Paris, Lydia was with Jackson, and Scott… well Scott was the same as he had ever been which was partly the problem.

  
He had no intentions of leaving Beacon Hills, which was fine, some people liked staying where they grew up, but Stiles had noticed he had a weird resentment to him leaving and moving to the east coast. He did the same thing when Malia left. It was if he expected everyone to stay with him and could not understand why they might want to start fresh somewhere else.

  
The rest of the pack were younger like Liam, and Mason, and a few others that Stiles didn’t bother to learn the names of. He didn’t really understand why Scott was biting such young kids to begin with. His pack was full of inexperienced werewolves. He was making the same mistake Derek did their sophomore year when he bit Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, and that didn’t turn out well. Stiles chalked it up to Scott’s savior complex and tendency to like to be the one in control.

  
Anyways, all of this was a way of saying he was floored by Peter’s suggestion that they take the road trip together. Peter and him had formed a sort of mutual respect over the years. Stiles had begrudgingly felt it from their first official meeting at the formal and it only grew from there. Peter was one of the few to acknowledge Stiles’ smarts and contribution to the pack which was something Stiles had always secretly appreciated. The older werewolf never seemed to have mind having to research the latest threat to Beacon Hills with Stiles, but had always seemed to take issue with dealing with anyone else in the pact except maybe Lydia. His dislike for Scott as Alpha was always clear as day.

  
Peter shrugged, “If you don’t mind the company. I need a change of scenery,” He stood up from his place on the couch and walked over to the nearby refrigerator. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and offered one to Stiles. And damn if Stiles didn’t agree with that. After everything with the Ghost Riders, of course Peter would want to get the hell out of Beacon Hills. Hell, even before that happened Stiles didn’t understand why the guy stuck around. Stiles took it and opened it, “besides, I have always wanted to road trip across the country. My friend and I were going to do it after we graduated college, follow some of our favorite literary landmarks, but never got the chance.”

  
Stiles nodded in sympathy, “That actually sounds pretty cool. Like, follow the spots in On The Road and stuff?”  
“Exactly.”

  
“Do you think we can manage to not kill each other while we do it?”

  
Peter smirked and sat back down, “We have proven we can spend nights of research together without harming one another, I admit I have even enjoyed some of those nights.”  
Stiles gave it some thought. They did have some good times while researching. It was usually full of snark and venting about the world, and Peter was always good at keeping a conversation going.

  
“You don’t have terrible taste in music, do you?”

  
Peter raised an eyebrow, “Please, as if I have terrible taste in anything.”

  
Stiles wanted to point out that he had made some terrible decisions in time that they have known each other, but he ultimately decided against it, “Okay. We should probably map this out? Lydia and I didn’t really a complete plan, we never made it that far.”

  
Stiles put his beer down and grabbed his laptop. He opened it up and pulled up a blank google doc. All thoughts of researching the pixies were gone, “Alright, let’s plan this out. We have to hit some cool comic places too.”

  
“Music landmarks as well?” Peter said, a hint of hope in his voice. He sat down next to Stiles, peering at his laptop screen.

  
“Just so you know, I don’t know how much money I have to cover all of this-”

  
Peter just gave a him an unbelievable look, “Stiles, I will pay for it.”

  
Stiles’ eyes widen, “What? Do I have to give you my first born?”

  
Peter rolled his eyes, “I am not slumming it. Do you think werewolf senses and motels bode well with each other? If we are going to do this, we are doing it right. I am not catching god knows what by sleeping in some seedy hotel.”

  
“You wouldn’t catch fleas, calm down.”

  
“A dog joke. Very original.”

  
Stiles couldn’t keep the silly grin from breaking out. This was the same guy who, upon being kidnapped by him, made a terrible joke about period. He was sure Peter wouldn’t be too mad over his cracks at his werewolf sensibilities, “I couldn’t help it. It’s just too easy. It’s begging to be said.”

  
“Just for that I am not sharing any of the chocolate chip cookies I made earlier. They are still sitting in the oven.”

  
Stiles’ jaw dropped, “What? Seriously?”

  
“Just because I am going on this road trip does not mean I am going to be completely nice.” Peter smirked.

  
“I would be disappointed if you were anything other than Satan in a V-neck.”

  
Stiles pulled up a road trip planner website. , “Alright. How are we going to do this?”

  
“Depends. How spontaneous do you want to be?”

  
Stiles thought about it. Some structure would be good in his life, although being spontaneous was always more fun, “Half spontaneous, half planned? Like, having a general idea of where we are going would be nice, but I don’t want everything planned down to the nanosecond. Like, if I see something like,” He looked at the list of attractions the website suggested, his eyes lighting up when he saw something he liked, “Zombie Patrick’s Underground Theater. Then we can detour and go there. Same goes for anything you see that you want to do.”

  
“Zombie Patrick’s Underground Theater? Sounds like high class.”

  
“Don’t be a snob.”

  
Peter raised an eyebrow.

  
“Alright. You’re right. Everything about you screams snob, but we both know you are a secretly still a 90s grunge kid at heart so don’t even start.” Stiles said with a smirk. It took months of their research hang outs to pull any information from about Peter’s past from the man, but eventually he would let some information slip. For instance, the night Peter went on a ten minute rant about the Meat Puppets.

Peter crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, “Have you ever been to Los Angeles? Or Las Vegas?”

  
“No. Should we go?” He had always wanted to go Vegas, just to see what it was like, maybe gamble a little just for the hell of it. He wasn’t going to go this time around because money but if Peter was willing to pay, well, he wouldn’t object.

  
“I think you would have fun. It’s not like you have to just party the whole time. There are other things to do. Three days or so there would be good. You might even have fun. It’ll let you blow off some steam.”

  
Stiles nodded. He definitely needed to let off some steam and just have fun. That was the whole point of moving across the country. He couldn’t remember the last time he and his friends had fun and weren’t running for their lives on a constant basis. The whole thing with the Ghost Riders just cemented that fact for him.

  
“Alright. So, we hit LA, then this Underground theater, and then Las Vegas.” He said, making updating the map to reflect their route.

  
“You were serious about the theater?”

  
“They are doing a rendition of King Lear. I’m guessing it’s either going to be great or so bad that it’s good, so really I don’t think we can lose.”

  
“I am going to regret parts of this trip, aren’t I?” Peter asked.

  
Stiles grinned, “Yup, but you brought this upon yourself.”

* * *

  
Stiles was sitting at his house alone. His dad was at work as usual and that just left Stiles to relax by himself. His dad working as hard as he was used to bother Stiles, but now he had come to terms to with it and accepted it. He knew that his dad was only doing what he thought was right. Still, Stiles was only in town for one more day before making his way to college. He thought it would have been nice if his dad spent it with him instead of work, but oh well.

  
He sitting in his living room playing the latest Star Wars game. He heard a noise outside and tensed up and until there was a knock at the door. Stiles got up and checked to see who it was before opening it. Of course, it was Scott. He opened the door and let his friend inside.

  
Scott was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. He looked as red in the face with frustration as Stiles had ever seen him. In fact, the only other time he had seen him this worked up over something was in the seventh grade with Scott decided he was going to ask Suzanne Valentine out to the movies. That ended well for no one.

  
“Your going on a road trip with Peter?” Scott asked as he entered the house. There was no ‘hey’ or ‘what’s up’ just something akin to anger and accusation in his voice.  
It had been three weeks since Peter had proposed their trip and Stiles was looking forward to it with every passing second. The plans they had made sounded amazing and he hoped they lived up to the hype. He was also just looking forward to exploring the country beyond Beacon Hills. Despite his excitement, or maybe because of it, he hadn’t told Scott about his new traveling companion. He knew his friend would not take it well and judging but expression, Stiles was right.

  
Stiles stepped out of the way to let his friend in and closed the door behind him, “Uh yeah? How did you find out?”

  
“Malia told me.”

  
“Traitor.” Stiles muttered even though he knew it was most likely an honest mistake.

  
“She thinks it’s fine. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Scott said walking over to the couch.

  
“He’s not going to leave my body on the side of the road, chill.” Stiles said following suit and sitting down. This was exactly why he did not want to tell Scott about it. Sure, his friend had accepted Peter in the pack once again, mostly because of Malia but also because Scott was squeaky clean good and would let anyone join even if they did try to murder them in the past. All the person would have to do is be somewhat apologetic about their past crimes. Peter had proven his worth by saving Stiles and Malia so that was as close to an apology as they were ever going to get.

  
Still, Scott held a grudge against the werewolf. Not that, Stiles could completely blame him. He just thought that Scott needed to decided whether or not Peter was so bad he couldn’t be alone with him for a month, or a fine member of the pack. To pick and choose like that was kind of annoying.

  
“You don’t know that.”

  
“Scotty, Peter and I have had a bunch of research nights and we are both still alive. We can make it through this trip too.” He loved Scott, he really did, most of the time, but sometimes he took being overprotective too much at times.

  
Scott didn’t look convinced, “This is vacationing with him. It’s totally different.”

  
“I offered to have you come with but you think Beacon Hills might explode without you for a few weeks so unless I go by myself this is my best option.”

  
Scott frowned, “I have to be here in case something goes wrong. Liam isn’t ready yet.” He sat down on the couch next to Stiles, “You could go by yourself.”

  
“Peter offered and I accepted. I don’t mind going by myself, but so much time in a car is a lot more if another person is along for the ride.”

  
“I just don’t like it. I don’t like him.”

  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Scott, you let him in the pack. When he resurrected himself I was the first to say we shouldn’t trust him. I still don’t completely trust him, but he has been fine, and he is not out to kill me. He’s your beta so you better accept it. I leave tomorrow, and of course I’ll visit and stuff, but this changes things. It means I won’t be around until Christmas so why don’t we quit arguing about Peter of all people and just be bros?”

  
Silence fell between them. Scott seemed to be stewing in Stiles’ words, which was fine. If that’s what he needed to do to get over this and accept that Peter and him were going to go off on some road trip shenanigans then that is what was going to happen. Stiles was not going to argue about it anymore. He didn’t like arguing with Scott.  
He closed his laptop and grabbed the remote. He looked over at Scott and turned on the TV, “Want to watch that new Nicolas Cage movie? I heard it’s actually good.”

  
Silence. Then, “Is that the crazy cult one? I’ve been wanting to see that one.”

  
Stiles smiled, “Great.”

* * *

  
He finished packing the last of his things into the truck. A lot of his stuff he was having shipped to his dorm and most of his stuff like a mini fridge he was just going to have to buy when he got there, but he still had four suitcases full of clothes, books, and some keepsakes that he didn’t trust with the postal service. Lucky for him, the Jeep that Peter had apparently bought was spacious enough to hold everything, especially since Peter packed just as much as he did with really no excuse other than he was primadonna. Stiles still wasn’t sure if he had always owned it or if he bought it for this occasion. He hoped for the first option but suspected it was the latter.

  
He shut the trunk to the Jeep.

  
“Are we all set?”

  
“I’m ready when you are.” Peter replied, spinning the keys around on his finger, “Have you said goodbye to everyone? You have everything?”

  
“Yup.” Stiles replied.

  
He had already said his goodbyes to his dad. The two of them had come pretty far throughout the years, oddly enough it was probably one of the few positives to all the supernatural stuff. They didn’t really keep anything from each other anymore. There weren’t any tears or anything like that, only lots of promises to call often and Skype sessions, and to also be safe driving. He wasn’t thrilled with Stiles’ plans to go across the country with Peter, but he accepted it. He also gave Stiles a lot of wolfesbane infused weapons which were things Stiles already had though he appreciated the sentiment.

  
“I’m driving.” Peter said as he opened the driver side of the car and got in it.

  
“All I ask is I make to the college in one piece,” He got in the passenger side and put his seat belt on. Stiles realized he had never been in the car when Peter has driven. The very few times the two of them drove anywhere together he was the one who drove, “Are you a better driver than Derek? I’m not going to make it to college in one piece am I?”

  
Peter gave him a wolfish smile. Pun fully intended. “Not if I have anything to do with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. I edited/wrote a few sentences of this while tipsy sooooo
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under killjoywhatsername


End file.
